


All We Do

by warofhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Mentions of Stiles & Lydia, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofhearts/pseuds/warofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year of college. Scott feeling upset about a test, distance from kira. Kira surprises him with a visit and cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for explicitscira. Hmu at arden-cho if any of you have any requests on my personal. This was a really cute prompt, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for typos.

“It’s been so long,” Scott sighed heavily, looking at the screen of his laptop, tapping the pencil he was holding in his hand against the desk. “When am I gonna see you?”

“I’m trying hard, I promise.” She tells him, fumbling idly with her fingers, something she did often. “We both have so much going on.”

She knew it had been a mistake going to college in New York. The distance from Scott was the worst thing she had dealt with. But, UC Davis was all he ever wanted, she wasn’t going to take that away from him. Being selfish wasn’t an option in that situation. Plus, going to college in New York had always been a dream for Kira, even when lived there before moving to Beacon Hills. They both knew it would be difficult, maintaining a healthy relationship. But, they managed. 

“You have finals tomorrow,” He said knowingly, “I don’t have mine for another week.”

“You’re going to be studying like  _crazy_.” She tells him, knowing how seriously Scott took his schooling.

They both knew the emotional toll it had on them. But, they had been able to withstand it for the past seven months. Why was it such a burden now?

“Spring break is next month.” He says, slightly more cheerful. “That’s a few weeks to ourselves, time to spend with Stiles and Lydia. Visit home.”

“It sucks that Malia decided to leave with her mother.” Kira says candidly, recollecting on the memory. “But, it was the best choice for her.”

“It won’t be the last time we see her.” Scott tells her, hopeful. But, even Kira knew that probably wasn’t true. No matter how optimistic Scott tried to stay in these situations. “She’ll visit soon.”

“It’s not the same without her.” 

They were silent after that for a while. There was a thick tension that filled the room, even though they weren’t together, it could still be felt. College had put a serious strain on their relationship.

“How do you think Lydia’s handling Stiles?” Kira asks curiously, pushing her thoughts aside.

“Well, she hasn’t killed him yet.” Scott laughs, “So, I’d say, good. I _hope_ , at least.”

“They’re so alike.” Kira giggles, moving so she was lying on her stomach. 

“They’re perfect for each other.” Scott supplies, laying his head on the desk.

It wasn’t much of surprise when Stiles had told the two of them that him and Lydia were finally dating. It was more of a relief. He was so distraught after Malia. It was nice to see him happy again.

Kira stared at her boyfriend fondly, watching a mischievous smile spread across his face. 

“Is your roommate there with you?” Scott asks quietly, Kira shakes her head. “Why?” She laughs softly, moving so she sat cross-legged on her bed.

“Is that my shirt?” Scott asks, she could hear the tilt in his voice. The way his eyes changed. “Yep.” She teases. It was a plaid green button-down shirt. Kira had stole it one night after she had stayed at Scott’s. She had taken so many of Scott’s shirts, losing count at about fifteen. They were all brought with her to New York, to keep a little piece of home with her. They still smelled like him, even after so long.

She had the top three buttons undone, leaving a very pleasing Scott for Scott to gawk at, and he was doing just that.

“You should really--” Kira cleared her throat warning, looking at him sternly. “No.” She says simply, rolling her eyes playfully at the way Scott whines on the other end. 

“Why not?” He begs, but Kira wasn’t believing it. “We’re not having Skype sex, Scott.” She heard Scott kick something, making her laugh.

“I haven’t had sex in seven months.” He says painfully, “ _Seven months_ , Kira.”

“And you think I don’t know how it feels?” Kira asks, mocking him. She held her chest in faux pain, as if Scott had really hurt her feelings. “I’m not exactly sexing it up every week. I’m dealing with same problem you are.”

“I know.” He mumbled into his hand before yawning loudly, arms stretching over his head. It reminded Kira how much she missed him, his arms, how comforting they felt wrapped around her. 

“Get some sleep.” Kira tells him, sounding way too motherly, and Scott snorts out a laugh. 

“I love you.” He says tiredly, shaking his head. Kira smiles, “I love you, too. Now get some sleep.” 

As soon as Kira closed the chat, she was pulling up airline sites. She didn’t care about how much it cost, at this point. Her parents had helped her save enough money to help her out at college, and tomorrow was her last final. It was perfect timing to sneak away and surprise Scott. It wasn’t like her, such a spur of the moment decision. But, the distance was eating away at her.

Luckily, Kira found a ticket available for the day after her final, so she would be out to California by Wednesday. Kira was lucky enough to get a week break following the final, so it was the perfect opportunity. She just needed to find a way to make it special for Scott.

* * *

 

“So where are you again?” Scott asks, squinting his eyes at Kira. She hadn’t brought her laptop with her to California, so her only option was to FaceTime Scott.

But, even then, she had to be careful. The smallest slip up and her surprise could be ruined. Truth is, she was walking through the hall of Scott’s dorm at that moment. Thankfully, nobody was actually roaming around at the time and it allowed her to wander freely around the building. She knew it would be nearly impossible with Scott’s hearing for him to not hear her, but as long as she kept him distracted, it might be possible. 

“It’s this coffee shop on campus, it’s pretty crowded.” She lied easily. She didn’t remember how obnoxiously loud boys could be until now. The fact that she could hear some of them three halls down was enough to drive her crazy.

Scott nodded absentmindedly before looking down, she assumed he was still studying. He sighed, writing and erasing and repeating the process multiple times. He was frustrated, she could tell.

“You alright?” She asked carefully, turning down the hall that Scott’s room was at.

“Yeah,” He huffed loudly, throwing his things to the floor and laying back in his bed. “Just  _stressed_. Worried. Missing you.”

“Is your roommate there?” She asks playfully, watching the sudden change in his expression.

“No, he’s away for the weekend.” He answers, running his fingers through his wildly growing hair. He hadn’t really kept up with it as much as he did back in high school.

“Good.” She says simply before hanging up the phone, and she heard Scott curse in frustration. She bit her lip, raising a hesitant fist to the door. She knocked two times, waiting quietly as things began to rustle in Scott’s room.

“Yeah?” He sounded annoyed, rubbing his head tiredly. He hadn’t bothered to even look up, but it made Kira laugh. She knew by that simple action that he would know instantly that it was her. 

His head shot up in an instant, but he stood still, holding on tightly to the door frame.

“Kira?” He asks, and she swore he was about to cry. Instead, he pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever gotten from him. She reciprocated just as strongly, moving her head back to pull him into a kiss. 

She poured every emotion, feeling, everything she had been missing over the past several months into that one kiss. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, looking at each other, losing count at how many times they had kissed each other and shared  _‘I love you’s’_.

“What? How?” He asked in a frenzy, but stopped himself. He laughed, pulling Kira off her feet, burying his face into his girlfriend’s neck. He breathed in her scent, Kira could practically hear him relax, just by that small action. “I don’t even care. I have the best girlfriend ever.”

Kira giggled loudly, wrapping her arms around Scott’s neck. She gripped his hair to pull his head back, so their eyes met.

“You wanna take me up on that offer?” She asks mischievously, smiling slyly at Scott. At this point, Kira had wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist, his hands resting firmly underneath her thighs to keep her there.

“What?” He sounded dumbfounded, tilting his head at Kira.

“I turned down Skype sex, remember?” She laughs, “And, it’s been way to freakin’ long.”

Scott caught on eventually, smirking slightly. “Good thing I have you to myself for the weekend.”

“A week, actually.”

“Are you  _serious_?” He was smiling like an idiot now. “I’m not going to get any studying done.”

Kira tilted her head curiously, “ _Oh_ , you will. Or you’re not getting any kind of anything from me. I didn’t come here to single-handedly ruin your entire life’s future because  _you_  can’t keep it in your pants.”

“ _Right_.” He answered like he should’ve already know. “But right now, I don’t care what you say. It’s been  _months_ , and I’ve missed you.”

“I know.” She smiles, “I’ve missed you too.


End file.
